pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (1977 NYC Jam! Style)
1977 NYC Jam!'s movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jill - Albertina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Bill - Vincenzo (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Leave Britney Alone! *Disgust - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Bing Bong - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Hot Wave Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Liquidator (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Waddle (Sitting Ducks) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Cool Breeze Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Mime (Animaniacs) *Jordan - Antonio (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Sharon (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Teacher's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Vileplume (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Rita (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (1977 NYC Jam! Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1977 NYC Jam! Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1977 NYC Jam! Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1977 NYC Jam! Style) - Leave Britney Alone! We Should Cry *Inside Out (1977 NYC Jam! Style) - Sweet Heart Mouse Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1977 NYC Jam! Style) - Mr. Rude My Bad *Inside Out (1977 NYC Jam! Style) - Goofy Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1977 NYC Jam! Style): Zelaina's First Date? *Inside Out (1977 NYC Jam! Style) - Transcripts Gallery Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Joy Sweet Heart Mouse.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Disgust Mr. Rude.jpg|Mr. Rude as Anger Goofy transparent.png|Goofy as Fear Zelaina.png|Princess Zelaina as Riley Anderson Mr. Krabs.png|Eugene H. Krabs as Bing Bong Category:1977 NYC Jam! Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG